The goals of the Nutrition Assessment Facility Core are to: 1) to enhance the capacity of UNC investigators to conduct research on human nutrition as a modulator of response to environmental agents;2) to provide expertise, facilities and measurement capabilities that might otherwise not be available to the individual investigator;3) to increase opportunities and incentives for collaboration in research between nutrition, toxicology, and population-based arms of environmental health research;4) to attain cost efficiencies that will facilitate this research.